Just Hudson
by unlastingforever
Summary: "'Are you ready Mrs. Hudson-Berry' he asked with his sweet half smile. 'Hudson,' she declared confidently. 'Just Hudson.'" A story in which Quinn never gets into the accident, and Finn and Rachel get married right after regionals. Follow the rest of their senior year, and life in New York, as a married couple. Finchel! Klaine and Brittana! Hummelberry and Pezberry friendships!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Glee fanfic! I'm probably far too in love with Finchel, and I'm pretending that they actually did get married. I thought I should share that with my fellow Finchel lovers. **

**Story: Just Hudson**

**Summary: "'Are you ready Mrs. Hudson-Berry?' he asked with his sweet half- smile. 'Hudson," she declared confidently. "Just Hudson.'" A story in which Quinn never gets into the accident, and Finn and Rachel get married right after regionals. Follow the rest of their senior year, and life in New York, as a married couple. Finchel! Klaine and Brittana! Hummelberry and Pezberry friendships!**

* * *

"Maybe this is her way of postponing the wedding because she isn't ready," Hiram whispered in hurried excitement to the other parents, standing near the door of the Justice of the Peace.

They all glanced at Rachel, who was staring intently at her phone screen, and Finn, who was watching her just as nervously, if not more so. The two were standing in the middle of the room with the rest of the New Directions surrounding them.

"Rach, come on, if we don't go now, we're going to lose our spot," Finn said worriedly. "If you don't want to marry me, just tell me. I don't want to go through this and find out you never wanted it in the first place."

"Of _course_ I want to marry you. I-I just don't want any part of our family to be missing, and Quinn _is_ part of our family," Rachel said softly, taking his large hand in her tiny one. "If she doesn't get here in the next minute, we'll go in without her."

Seconds later, the door opened to Quinn in her pink bridesmaid's dress. "I'm here!"

At that, Hiram let out a huff of disappointment and looked to Burt. The two shared similar emotions on the matter of the wedding, neither wanting their child to get married. LeRoy and Carole were a bit more understanding and willing to let their children make their own decisions.

"Let's get moving. I wants to get my party on, and I can't do that until the midget and Frankenteen gets their mack on!" Santana barked as she walked into the room, leading the rest of the New Directions, including Mr. Schue and Sue. The parents shuffled themselves in reluctantly, not ready for their babies to take the huge steps of matrimony.

Finn grinned at Rachel, who beamed brightly back at him. The two linked their hands yet again, and walked in together.

"The two, who the small Asian girl said are called 'Finchel', would like to share their own vows with all of you."

"Everything about me has changed since I met you, and it's definitely not in a bad way. I used to be so focused and determined on my own dreams that I was just wading through life: no friends, no experiences, and no love. I'm not saying that my dreams are gone; they've just gotten bigger, and that's because of you. Every single thing I dream about now has you in it, some way or another." She took a breath, readying herself for the rest of her vows. Everyone's saying that we're too young and that we're not ready. No one can decide that except for the two of us. We know that what we have is real, and it's deep, and it's not going away. We've done away, and it doesn't work for us. You saved me from being on my own, from living a life without this love that has become air. I love you so much. And no matter what anyone says or does, I'm forever yours, faithfully."

"Wow, I really wish I had gone first because there is no way I can follow that, especially with the way I always say the wrong thing," Finn smiled as everyone else chuckled. "But Baby, I love you so much, and I meant every word to you when I propose. You are my bright gold star, bringing me through all of the bad times. People have been saying that we're marrying each other because we feel like we have nothing left: that we're each others last resorts, but we know it's not true. I would marry you no matter what happened, no matter where we were in life. We're ready, and this is going to work because we have a love that no one could ever understand. I'm going to prove to you every single day that I'm worthy enough for you to let me love you. We're tethered to one another. You're the other end of my tether; I can always feel you, and I'll always love you. I'm forever yours, faithfully."

The Justice of the Peace smiled at the two, seemingly impressed. "By the power invested in me, by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Finn and Rachel stared deeply into each others' eyes before leaning in and sharing a powerful, passionate kiss. Everyone was on their feet, clapping and cheering on their friends. Carole was wiping away tears, as was LeRoy.

* * *

As soon as everyone filed back out to the little sitting room, Carole grasped her son, and her newly acquired daughter-in-law, in a bone crushing hug. The two giggled as she mumbled incoherent musings to them through her tears. "Carole, this kind of hugging seems like we approve of this whole business," Burt barked at the little group.

"What do you mean seem? The four of you were basically forcing us to co-inhabit!" Rachel seemed a bit outraged.

"Of course we didn't approve of the two of you getting married, you're eighteen! That is not nearly old enough to make such a life-altering decision! I would have put an end to it, had your father not stopped me every time I tried," Hiram all but screamed.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Rachel said indifferently, as though her father's opinion couldn't mean any less.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Burt growled, glaring slightly at Rachel.

"Woah, okay don't talk to her like that," Finn said, stepping in front of his tiny  
wife. "She just meant, we already signed the marriage license, this was just a formally."

"Formality," Rachel whispered gently from behind him before peaking out. "Even if we didn't, it wouldn't have changed our minds. We're legally adults, and we wanted this. It wasn't your decision, it was ours," she said, linking their hands together.

"We're going to eat finger sandwiches and have fun with our friends, if you're supportive and want to join us, we won't stop you," Finn said, glancing at his mother. "However, if you are just going to throw insults at us, we'd be better off without you there."

"We can kick you out you know," Burt said to Finn, making Carole gasp. "Then neither of you will have a place to go."

"We will do nothing of the sort!" Carole was close to tears as she looked at her son and daughter-in-law.

"It's alright, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. With all due respect, Mr. Hummel, we have enough money saved for our own apartment; we even have one picked out," Rachel stated. "I really would like to remember my wedding day as a happy one, so can we please stop all of this?"

"What would your father think about this Finn?" Burt said harshly.

"That is _enough_. He is _my_ son Burt. _Mine_. It's not your place to say any of this. He's happy with Rachel, and whether any of you like it or not, she's part of our family now, as Finn is of yours." She directed to Hiram and LeRoy. "I'm not pushing them away, and I suggest you all do the same," Carole said dangerously.

"Listen, while Finnocence and Hobbit are disgusting, they deserve to have one day of happiness before they go back to McKinley and relise that they still have their loser status and get slushied," Santana chirped, glancing down at her nails as everyone gave her incredulous looks. "It's not like I'm going to slushie them."

"Great, now that it's settled, we're going to get our party on," Mercedes said.

"Oh Hell yeah! Who's got the booze?" Puck said excitedly before looking at Carole. "I mean the sparkling cider."

* * *

As the wedding party crowded into the choir room for the small reception, Mr. Schue prepared the instrumentalists, who had been recruited for the occasion, to play Finn and Rachel's first song as husband and wife.

Rachel grinned as the opening notes to _Faithfully_ began to to play. Finn pulled his tiny girl to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as they began to sway. He didn't trust himself to pull off anything other than swaying; it was simple, and even he couldn't ruin a sway.

"I thought it was kinda perfect. You know, our song," Finn whispered into Rachel's ear before pressing a small kiss to the base of her neck, working his way up her jaw. She was far too impatient, so she moved her lips to meet his, trapping them both in a sweet kiss.

Though Artie and Mercedes were singing the song, Finn just couldn't resist singing the words softly to Rachel. She giggled as they continued to sway in each others' arms, tucking her head into his chest.

Another song started as soon as the previous had ended, this time sung by Santana, but the two didn't even notice. "I love you so much, Baby, and I'm so happy that you're finally my wife. We can finally start our life, together," Finn said, looking into her eyes and channeling all of his emotions through his eyes.

The night continued on until Kurt rung his spoon against a glass and cleared his throat in a microphone to make his presence known.

"First, I would like to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson. I know that I wasn't supportive, and I truly am sorry that I acted so maliciously. I finally realised, that while you may be young, there is nothing that is going to separate you. No matter how many times you have been apart, you've always found your way back to one another." At this Finn and Rachel shared a shy smile with each other before Rachel beamed up at her best friend on stage.

"I also realised that my best friend would become my sister! That means I can take her from Finn to watch musicals and give her make-overs even more now!" He gave a little clap of excitement. "_And _Finn coming to New York means we can have him do all of the heavy lifting, and use him to see in crowds, and he can amuse us with his dancing abilities! All jokes aside, I truly am happy that my family has gained another member, and can't wait to see where life takes married Finchel."

Everyone clapped and chuckled at Kurt's curtsy before Santana pushed him off of the stage. "Okay, Lady Hummel got all sappy on us. I just want to say that I'm actually happy that the Lumps the Clown and Midget are married. I just wanted to assure you that Porcelain won't completely take over your lives because I'm coming to New York with you. Though I swear if I hear _anything_ through those walls, I _will_ go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your asses!"

Finn and Rachel looked at each other in disbelief that the girl, who had seemingly hated them both, declared her desire to move in with them. "That was...unexpected."

"Mhmm, it really was, but that sure will make our lives interesting. Especially when someone writes my biography," Rachel giggled, looking up at Finn with adoration in his eyes.

Speeches continued well into the night, taking breaks for songs, sung by everyone in glee. The two took turns dancing with their friends but never separating too far from one another, eyes always on the other.

Carole finally broke in between Brittany and Finn to dance with her son. He smiled handsomely at his mother before taking her in his arms. "Sweetie, I just wanted you to know that I love you and Rachel, and I'm so glad she's my daughter. I don't care what the others say, I'm happy the two of you love each other so much, and I know that you're different from other teenagers. This isn't something that's going to go away, and for that I'm so happy. Besides, the two of you will make me beautiful grandchildren, you know, like seven years from now, but they'll be so beautiful." Finn can't help but laugh at that, knowing how badly his mother wanted grand-babies but was hesitant after babygate. "I finally have a daughter."

"Rachel finally has a mom," he said with a smile. "She's been so hurt by Shelby. It'll be good for her to have you."

"I hate to cut in, but can I have my husband back?" Rachel asked, standing at their sides.

"Why of course! You too are creating so many great candid pictures. You're going to have such a large wedding scrapbook by the time I'm done!"

The two began dancing again as Finn bent slightly to rest his forehead against hers. "Schools going to be brutal tomorrow. Are you ready Mrs. Hudson-Berry?" he asked with his sweet half smile.

"Hudson," she declared confidently. "Just Hudson."

"Really? What about Broadway star Rachel Berry?" he asked, though he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"She doesn't exist anymore. Broadway star Rachel Hudson does. We can go tomorrow to get it legally changed," she proclaimed with a smile.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: I'm definitely going to continue with this. I have so many ideas, and I really hope you like them. What are your opinions on some Finchel lovin'? I can bump this up to M if you guys want it. Let me know in a review my darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the encouraging reviews. One thing I can promise you is Burt and Rachel's dads will NOT stay bad guys. I used their opinions to increase my artistic interpretation. But not to worry, our supportive Burt will be back. Just for reference, season four is NOT happening in this story. Finchel will not, in any way, be apart or broken up. We're starting the rewrite process for season three! This is kind of Big Brother, but also, my own scenes. I'm merely taking bits and pieces from the episode.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love, Rachael**

* * *

"So when are you moving into the apartment?" Kurt asked as they stood at Rachel's locker. "Because I definitely think you should have a house warming party, you know something classy where everyone dresses up!"

"We're packing everyday after school this week, and hopefully moving in on Friday," she said excitedly. "Though I don't think Finn would go for the whole party thing right now. He's more worried about this week."

Carole was still the only parent that was supportive at the moment, so Finn and Rachel were staying at the Hudson-Hummel's until they were completely packed up and moved into the new place. Burt still wasn't happy with the marriage, and staying with them was ultimately going to add fuel to the fire.

"You're right, but maybe we can talk him into it? Or you could, distract him, and _then_ tell him about it!" Kurt seemed very enthused with idea and was already planning the whole thing in his head.

"Who's getting distracted by Rachel?" Finn asked as he slid up to the pair, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Because I really hope it's me."

"Okay, Finchel PDA, not necessary," Kurt said, holding up a hand to the two.

"This definitely could be worse. Where's Blaine? Shouldn't you be with him?" Finn asked, merely tightening his hold on the tiny girl.

Kurt huffed, feeling dismissed. He started walking away as he said, "You're so rude, Finn."

"Well, now that he's gone..." Finn mumbled, turning the girl around while pressing his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss almost immediately, gently pushing her so that her back was against the locker. The bell had already rung, so no one was in the hall way.

"Fi-Finn," Rachel mumbled a bit breathlessly as his lips moved to her neck. "Finn, we have-we have to stop, g-get to class."

"Busy," was all he said as he continued his assault on her neck. She sighed, running her hands through his hair, enjoying the feeling for a moment.

"I-I have to get t-to English," she struggled, pushing him away gently. He looked down at her in disappointment. "We'll continue this later."

At that, a huge grin filled his face, and he backed away from her. "I'm holding you to that, Mrs. Hudson."

* * *

Sitting in Geometry, finishing her homework, Rachel's teacher called her up to her desk. Rachel looked wide-eyed at the woman, confused as to why her teacher looked so annoyed.

"Yes Mrs. Bletheim?"

"I know you're taught all of these big dreams in that silly little club that results in you dancing all over the school, but this is math class. I would appreciate if you saved your dreams for your diary or the choir room, rather than your math tests. You're acting like a silly little girl," the woman snarled, handing Rachel the math test she had completed the day before.

Rachel glanced over it and then to her teacher. "I don't see anything resembling a diary entry on my test; it's all math related work."

"The name Miss Berry. I don't care if you think you and Mr. Hudson are going to be together forever, or if you picture your wedding with him everyday. Save that for your diary," the woman scolded loudly, causing most of the students to look up at the commotion.

Rachel glanced at the name slot, where she had used her legal name, Rachel Hudson. "Mrs. Bletheim, that _is _my name. Finn and I got married a few days ago, and I changed my last legally. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't announce my personal business to the entire class," Rachel said in a quiet, firm voice. Just then, the bell rang, allowing for Rachel to quickly pick up her belongings and leave.

Once she was out in the hall, she let out a huge breath of air. The woman had angered her in the time it took to have that short conversation. "Hey _Lady_ Hudson!" She turned to see several hockey players, who had been in her math class, with slushies.

"Are you sure she's the lady? I'm pretty sure that's Finn," one sneered, laughing.

"I can assure you that Finn is not a woman, nor is he gay. Stop demeaning him, and grow up. He's more of a man than any of you." Normally she wouldn't provoke her attackers, but she had already been angry, and they were saying things about _her_ Finn. They were surrounding her, leaving no room for escape. All she wanted to do was get to the library, where glee was meeting to discuss senior skip day.

"What did you say to me?" Rick the Stick said, stalking towards her until her back was against the locker. "Because it seemed like you said I wasn't a man." He grabbed her arm roughly, slamming his fist into the locker next to her head. She flinched at the sound and the pain in her arm.

"You aren't," she kneed him in the groin. "You're a little boy who has no idea how to be an adult."

Before she could make a run for it, roughly ten slushies hit her. She pushed through all of them and ran toward the library. She didn't bring a change of clothes, and would have to stay in her sticky, purple stained ones for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Midget!" Santana said, stopping her mid run. "What happened."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get to the library with the rest of glee." She was close to tears.

"Uh uh, if the jolly green giant sees you like this, he won't even give you time to explain. I have some clothes in my gym locker, let's go," Santana said, pulling her towards the locker room. "Sit mini-Hudson."

Santana proceeded to wash the slushie out of Rachel's hair. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I was serious about moving with you guys. I can't promise I'm not going to be a bitch because let's face it, I _am_ a bitch. But I've stopped hating you a long time ago, and I'd like for us to be, and I hate to say this, friends," Santana practically spat the word out, but was serious all the same. "Done."

Santana handed her a pair of tiny gym shorts and her red McKinley t-shirt. Rachel changed quickly, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

The two walked into the library together, where everyone was already loudly discussing their options for senior ditch day. Finn was sitting on the backrest of a chair, letting the seat for Rachel. She sat down in between his legs, and rested her cheek against one of his knees.

"Rachel, what happened," Finn asked immediately, knowing she was wearing a dress when he last saw her.

"Slushie blitz-attack. I'm fine, Babe, really," she said, putting on an unconvincing smile.

"Who did it." Finn was pissed, and his voice turned dangerous.

"Finn, please leave it. I antagonized them, it's my fault. They said stuff about you, and I couldn't not defend you, so they were mad." She turned around to face him, sitting on her knees, while resting her arms on his legs. "They were just slushies. I'm fine."

He looked down at her, glancing over her until he found her arm. There were bruises forming from where Rick had grabbed her. Finn's eyes darkened in anger. "Who did this to you, who bruised you?"

"It was Rick, but I'm fine. Please, just stay here with me, please?" His face soften and nodded. He grabbed a hold of her and plopped into the chair, resting her on his lap. "So where are we going?"

"We were thinking Six Flags, yo," Artie said, smiling at Rachel.

Discussion continued, mostly of what they could do at Six Flags, until the bell rang. They all left the library, moving to their last class of the day before glee.

Finn walked Rachel to the door of her final class and gave her a small kiss. "I love you, and I'll meet you at your locker."

After Rachel moved in the door, Finn found himself moving to where he knew Rick was going to be standing. He figured it wouldn't hurt to skip gym to defend and protect his wife. Hell, it should probably be encouraged.

He found him leaning up against a locker, without any of his goons. "Hey Hudson, did your _wife_ come bitching to you? It was just a little ice and syrup."

Finn grabbed the edges of his jacket and shoving him into the locker again."Let's get this straight. You touch her again, and I swear those checks and hits you get on the ice will seem like nothing. I will end you," he growled in his ear, dangerously low, slamming him again for emphasis. "You got it?"

* * *

"Hey, you skipping too?" Puck said, plopping down beside him on the curb behind the dumpster. "That's way more bad-ass than anything Berry would ever let you do."

"She doesn't know." Finn ran a hand over his face. "I had to take care of Rick."

"Okay listen, Dude, I know she has your balls and everything, but I have a proposition. I'm going to open a pool-cleaning business in California. I want you to come with me. I want you to be my business partner."

"Oh wow, um, I'm honored that you even considered me, but I'm moving to New York."

"Don't you think it's time to focus on what you want, rather than what _she _wants. It's always been about her and what she wants, but what about you. Focus on you," Puck insisted, clearly wanting his best friend there with him.

"Maybe I would have considered this before, but, Dude, I'm married. It's not like we're just dating or engaged. I have to think of her when I make decisions because there is no way that we are going to be on opposite sides of the country. I just-I don't even want to think of being that far away from her. If that makes me a girl or whatever, fine. But I love her," Finn responded. "I've, uh, applied to every college I could find in New York that would possibly accept me."

"I guess you're serious about this."

"She's my wife; of course I'm serious about this."

"Do you think you could come help with this one pool? You're good with motors, and I could really use your help?"

"Yeah, sure, Dude."

After Blaine and Cooper's performance, Finn and Rachel were walking out towards his truck. Kurt and Blaine were following behind. "Mom's making vegan lasagna for you tonight, I'm sure it'll be super delicious."

"She doesn't have to do that, I can cook for myself. I hate that she goes to so much trouble just for me," Rachel sighed, looking up at Finn. He opened her door for her and helped her up into the truck. Kurt and Blaine climbed into the back as Finn slid into the driver's seat.

They walked in the door to the smell of sauce and the sounds of Carole shutting cabinets. "Carole, don't make desert! I made banana bread and cookies last night!" Rachel said loudly enough for the woman to hear her, before disappearing into the kitchen to help.

"Finn, can I talk to you son?" Burt said, standing in the middle of the living room. Finn nodded as he set his backpack down and plopped onto the couch. Burt sat in Chris's recliner and heaved in a deep breath.

"So what's up? If this is another lecture, I really don't want to hear it. Rachel and I have to keep on packing. I'd like to move into the apartment by the end of the week."

"I just wanted to ask you a question. Why were you so insistent on marrying Rachel now. Why not in a few years? Or at least until this school year was over," Burt asked, but his tone wasn't harsh like it usually was when the wedding came up in conversation.

"I married her now because I love her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Everyone keeps on telling us it was a bad idea or it wouldn't last. We're going to have to work hard, and we understand that, but we're going to work harder because we know that the other isn't going anywhere. We saw no point in waiting. We love each other, and we were both ready," Finn breathed out.

"And you're not worried about Broadway becoming more important than you?" Burt asked bluntly.

"Maybe if I had married sixteen year old Rachel, but she's changed so much. I know she loves me. Broadway's still important, but I know I'm going to be there on her opening night, front row center. I'm going to be there for each and every opening night, and all of her closing nights. I'm going to be there for every Tony award. But through all of that, we're going to be married and loving each other. Broadway is her dream, so I'm going to support that."

"And you're what? Going to follow her around, carrying her stuff?"

"No, I applied to several schools in New York. Rachel helped me get better grades, and studied for the SATs with me. I have good enough scores to get into at least one." His voice held such excitement that Burt couldn't help but smile.

"And what are you going to do at these New York schools?"

"I realised that I want to follow in the footsteps of one of my biggest role models and become a teacher. I can be a music teacher, and New York will have so many opportunities for me to get a job as a music teacher. Who knows, maybe I can even start my _own_ glee club."

"I think _I _just realised that I was being a bit hypocritical," Burt said slowly. "Kurt's mother and I got married a week after we graduated. I loved her with everything in me, and maybe I was just trying to protect you from the pain that I felt when I lost her. Rachel has such big dreams, and I was worried she would leave you in a different way. I was trying to protect you, and I'm so sorry that I acted the way I did. I am so happy that you've found a dream to follow."

The two stood up and hugged one another. "Now lets go eat dinner so I can get to that desert that my daughter-in-law made. I'm pretty sure she made me peanut butter cookies to try and soften me up."

Finn laughed and nodded. "Knowing her, they'll have letters on them, spelling out some message. But they'll be super good."

It was finally time for senior skip day, though many of the people skipping were definitely not seniors. All of the New Directions ran into Six Flags, ready to start riding rides and playing games.

As they stood in line for the first roller-coaster, Rachel fidgeted anxiously next to Finn, not very fond of the big metal ride, full of loops. "Are we even sure the hobbit is even tall enough to ride this ride?" Santana teased, glancing at Rachel, who huffed in indignation.

"I think she'll be okay, but Finn might be too tall. He'll his his head off of things when we go around loops," Kurt said, laughing.

As they got closer, Rachel's grip on Finn's hand got tighter. "You'll be fine, Babe."

They all piled on, Rachel and Finn in the front, despite her protests. Though in the end, she ended up enjoying it and was less hesitant to ride other rides after that. They road probably every ride in the park in between eating.

Finally Rachel decided she wanted Finn to win her stuffed animals. First they started at a football throwing game, where Finn won Rachel a stuffed poodle, a stuffed kitten, and a puppy with floppy ears.

Next they move to a basketball game where Rachel got a unicorn and a turtle. She had already purchased a small bag to collect Finn's winnings in. "Rach, don't you think you have enough?"

"No! I want more; I'll share with the others. Pleeease?" She gave him a pout and his resolve melted. He rolled his eyes and grinned at her.

"I'll win you more, Baby. Which booth has something that you want?" She looked around at all of the game booths and pointed to one that had a stuffed, golden star with a face sewn onto it.  
"That one Finny!" she said, hopping up and down excitedly.

All Finn had to do was knock down milk jugs. He completed the task on the first try, winning Rachel her gold star. She squealed in excitement, giving him a giant hug. He decided then he would win her as many as she wanted if it made her that happy. In the end, she ended up receiving fourteen stuffed animals but gave one to Kurt for Blaine.

"Of course. I'll aid in a Klaine present!" she had said happily. "His brother really has him down this week."

* * *

Rachel was at her locker when he stalked up towards her. "You did awesome today at Anderson's class."

"Thank you, Noah," she said, closing her locker and turning to look at him. "Did you want something, or are you just here to congratulate me on a stellar performance? Because that really doesn't seem like you."

"I'm here to tell you about Finn. He's gonna go to LA with me and join in my pool-cleaning business."

"Wh-what?"

"Finn's going to California with me."

* * *

"Baby? Are you here? Why didn't you wait for me?" Finn called out as he neared his bedroom that was full to the brim with boxes. He entered the room to find his tiny wife curled up in the middle of the bed, hugging her knees to her chest, crying. "Rach, Baby, are you crying?"

"When were you going to tell me?" she choked out through her sobs.

"Tell you what? Honey, I don't know what you're talking about?" Finn said, carefully sitting on the edge of their bed. "What's with the tears? What did I do?"

"You're leaving me!" she wailed, hiccupping. "You're leaving me, and you didn't even tell me!"

"I'm not leaving you! What on earth would make you think that? I love you, and we're moving to New York in a few months. I'm definitely not leaving you," Finn said, taking her small frame into his arms.

"B-but Puck said, he said you w-were leaving w-with him f-for California," she shuddered out. "D-do you really not want to g-go to New York?"  
"I'm going to kill him," Finn mumbled. "Baby, I told Puck that I didn't want to go with him. I want to be in New York. I was going to wait to tell you, but I-I got a letter back from SUNY and Adelphi."

"You, you already got letters back from schools?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "I mean I got my letter from NYU, but you didn't say anything."

"I was going to surprise you, but I guess that didn't work."

"You're really going to New York."

"Baby, I'm definitely not going to be away from you, and how can we get you to Broadway from California."

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I stage manage for our high school's plays/musicals, so I'm always really busy. I hope you like this! If there's anything you want from this story, let me know, and I'll try to include it. **

**Love you all,**

**Rachael **

**Disclaimer: I, Rachael, do not own glee. Mr. Ryan Murphy doe. If I did, well, Finchel would never ever ever ever ever ever ever break-up. **

Finn and Rachel walked hand in hand down the hall, heading towards Rachel's first period class. "I'll see you in third period, Baby; I have to go take care of something," Finn said, giving her a small smile. He leaned down to kiss her, lingering here for a few seconds. "I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled, looking up at his tall frame through her eyelashes. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded eagerly, not wanting his tiny wife to know what was really going through his mind: how he was going to murder Puck.

Ever since Rachel had broken down and cried, telling him what Puck had said to her, he had been wanting to punch him. Maybe even kick his ass. He had made Rachel _cry_; he made her think that Finn was leaving her. It was uncalled for, and Finn was going to make _sure_ Puck knew the mistake he made.

Finn stalked up to Puck, who was throwing something in his locker. "What the hell, man," Finn shouted, slamming the locker door shut. A few people looked over at the commotion, while Puck looked at Finn, baffled.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Puck could tell that Finn was pissed and immediately became defensive. "I swear I didn't sleep with your girl again, or whatever."

"No, you just made her think that I was leaving her," Finn growled. "What were you thinking? You're not just messing with some little lusty high school fling. We're _married_! You're messing with an adult relationship. You _knew_ I wasn't going with you."

"I was hoping that maybe you'd wake up and realise that Berry is holding you back. You're making all of your decisions based on her, not you. I just wanted you to realise that you belong in California, soaking up the sun and picking up chicks," Puck sneered, leaning against the locker.

"Hudson. Her name is Hudson." Finn was beyond angry. "And she's not holding me back. She's supported me with every decision I've made. I guess that's way more than I can say for you."

"Dude, you got married in high school. Do you really think that's going to last? Anyway, she would probably have begged you to go with her, and you would have because she has your balls in a jar," Puck was just trying to rile Finn up, and he knew it.

"You're doing the exact same thing you're accusing Rachel of! Why do you want me in LA so badly?" Finn crossed his arms accusingly.

"I can't do it without you, Dude. It doesn't seem as scary with you there," Puck admitted softly. "If you repeat any of this, I'll kill you."

"Nah, I won't say anything, but you'll be fine. Big, bad Puckasaurus will be fine in LA. You'll take over the place within a week. I need to be with Rachel. I need to be in New York. I really don't want another person against us; we have enough of those," Finn said, punching him in the shoulder, laughing.

* * *

Finn was pissed, _again_, but this time it wasn't because of Noah Puckerman. No this was because of Will Schuster. He made Finn believe that he had won the dancing competition, making him feel like his dancing wasn't dangerous, or going to lose them any competitions. Instead, it was all just a ploy to try to motivate Finn, some asinine attempt to make him make choices that would affect the rest of his life.

What Mr. Schuester didn't know was that Finn already _was_ motivated. He had everything planned out; he just didn't feel the need to share it all until he and Rachel figured out everything else about their move to New York. It was _their _life, and they weren't ready to share it with everyone else just yet.

He was going to do the assignment, albeit reluctantly. He was going to placate Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. Maybe he'd even win that cool suit, though he doubted Kurt would ever let him wear it. He was going to dance to a song that showed everyone clearly where his mind, heart, and future lie.

"Rach, are we taking the desk? Because I'll have to make a separate trip to the apartment with it," Finn said, slumping into a chair after carrying several of Rachel's boxes to his truck.

They had already packed up Finn's belongings and moved them into the apartment, though boxes were piled up _everywhere._ The apartment itself had a decent size bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. They had a small living room, big enough for a couch and two plush chairs. Their kitchen was the largest room in the house, holding a dining room table and an island. Though no one would ever be able to tell with the boxes piled high in every room.

"No, we can leave that here. I just want to get the necessities. Especially because my fathers will be here at any moment, and I'm not sure if they want to see me," Rachel replied glumly. Her fathers still had not come around to the idea of their only daughter being married so early and were giving her the silent treatment.

"Of course the want to see you, Baby; they just don't want to see you _with_ me," Finn said, lifting her up and sitting down so that she was nestled into his lap.

"Mmm, I just wish that they'd be okay with it. Burt's come around; he even raised your pay at the shop a bit, just so we had money to save for New York." She sighed and looked up to her husband. "Let's just grab the rest of my clothes and go to the apartment. I'm tired, and I want to get everything unpacked if we're to properly break in our new abode." Rachel winked at Finn, who suddenly caught a second wind, picking up the rest of the boxes in one go, walking briskly to the Truck. She giggled as she grabbed the remaining box and made way to follow him.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped suddenly. At the bottom of the stairs were her fathers, looking at her, surprised. "Rachel?"

"We're just leaving," Rachel said quickly. "I had to get some of my things for the apartment, but we've finished."

"We?" Hiram asked. "You mean the boy's here?"

"'The boy' has a name, and yes. He was helping me carry my things to the truck. We're moving in tonight, and we wanted to get the rest of our things." She stuck up her chin a bit, defiantly. "I needed more clothes, especially. I'll be out of your hair."

"Wait!" LeRoy called out loudly. "You don't have to leave. You could...stay for dinner, both of you. I miss you, Rachelah."

"I don't want him here," Hiram stated, leaving no room for argument. "But I do want you to stay, Sweetie."

"No, I have to unpack, and I don't want to leave Finn. I'll see you both soon," Rachel said, turning to the door. "I love you both."

When Rachel got to the truck, tears were brewing in her dark, chocolate eyes. Finn didn't need her to explain what happened; her face told him all he needed to know. "C'mere, Babe." She tucked herself into his chest as his long arms wrapped around her tiny frame. He just held her, stroking her hair as she cried, unable to do anything else.

After her tears had subsided into gentle hiccups and sniffles, Finn began to drive, Rachel still tucked under his arm, to their new residence.

Once he parked, he slid her out the drivers side door, keeping her wrapped in his arms as they began to take boxes into the building. It only took a few trips, Rachel deciding to stay inside, out of the cold, as Finn took large quantities at once.

They began to unpack: clothing, dishes, blankets, and toiletries. All of the heavy furniture had been put in place the previous weekend, leaving the job to a minimal. Rachel quickly began singing, Finn joining in, though they had no music. Rachel serenaded him with songs from Wicked, West Side Story, and all things Barbra, while he sang whatever came into his head.

"Your turn!" Rachel said excitedly, as she sat on the couch, watching him put his drum kit together.

"Mmm, I might need your help for this one..." he trailed off, smiling at her.

Of course they had to sing _Faithfully_, which led to _Don't Go Breakin' my Heart _and _No Air. _

By the time everything was put away, and they were done singing, it was seven o'clock. The two ordered food before plopping down onto the couch. "Finny?" He knew right away that she wanted something with which he wasn't going to agree. Though he didn't think he'd deny her anything at that moment. She had changed into a pair of yoga pants and one of his hoodies which was much more like a dress on her. He loved seeing her in his clothes which meant she always got her own way, and she knew it.

"What, Baby?"

"Can we watch Funny Girl?"

"Finn, why'd you throw these away?" Mr. Schue asked, holding out the college pamphlets that he and Miss Pillsbury had given Finn a few hours earlier and pushing them into his hands. "I thought you were excited about some of these?"

"Mr. Schue, why are you pressuring me so much?" Finn asked.

"You need a plan Finn. You lack self-confidence, but you can do such great things. Some of those places in Ohio would probably offer you a full scholarship!"

"I can't stay in Ohio!"

"Finn, you can't base this off of Rachel." Mr. Schue sighed. "I kno-"

"No, you don't know. None of you know, or get it, or understand." Finn ran his fingers through his hair. "You guys haven't even asked me what I wanted to do. You've just thrown stuff at me. Did you know that I was accepted into two schools in New York? Two! I have a plan, and yes, that plan involves Rachel. You were at our wedding, you know that we're serious."

"You were accepted into two schools?" Mr. Schuster was in disbelief at Finns proclamation. "You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah, I haven't decided which one I want to go to yet, but they both have really good education programs." Finn's eyes lit up. "I'm going to become a teacher, and minor in percussion. You've inspired me so much, cared about me, acted like the father I never had. I guess I just realised that I want to follow in your footsteps."

Tears were already filling Mr. Schuster's eyes. No words were spoken as he grabbed Finn into a giant hug, letting his appreciation be felt.

Finn walked into their bedroom, smiling when he saw his tiny girl, curled up, hugging his pillow. He quickly tugged off his pants and shirt before pulling on a pair of pajama pants. Sliding into bed, he saw Rachel's eyes drift open slowly.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he said, planting a kiss to her forehead as she giggled. "Thank you for dancing with me. I'm pretty sure we finally force everyone to realise that we're going to stay together."

"Mhmm, I'm so happy you know what you want to do and are finally okay with sharing it," she said, snuggling into his chest. "New York better be ready for the Hudsons."

"No one can ever be ready for us, Baby."

"That's very true," she sighed. "I love you."

**A/N: I know this was shorter and more Finn centered, but this is where my muse took me. Let me know what you guys want to see. We still have the rest of the season to go, and then we start New York. You know New York with married!Finchel. Where Brody is NOT going to be with Rachel in any capacity. I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I had major writers block. And this episode did not help me much at all. Not to mention that all of my time is taken up by stage managing. But hey! Look! It's a chapter. School is canceled for me tomorrow because I'm in the middle of the Hurricane, so I'm going to get a jump start on the next chapter as long as I still have power!**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't done one of these yet...ooops. I don't own glee (my darling Finchel would not have suffered so much). I don't own Wicked, or anything Whitney Houston. **

* * *

"Finn, we have nothing here to make for dinner tomorrow!" Rachel shouted, standing on her tip-toes to look through the cupboards. "Kurt and Blaine won't have _anything _to eat, and I'll look like a terrible hostess!"

Finn stalked into the room, standing right behind her. He pulled out a few boxes and packages from the high cupboard. "What are you talking about, Babe, we have _tons_ of stuff!"

She sighed and looked at her husband, exasperated. The "stuff" Finn was talking about was the junky food that he always managed to sneak into the house. None of it was actual food; that had all been consumed the last time everyone from glee came over.

"Finn, we have to go grocery shopping or your brother and Blaine will have to eat air."

"But I don't want to go grocery shopping!" Finn whined, wrapping his arms around her and stooping low to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Can't I just stay here, and then carry in the heavy stuff?"

"No, you're going to come with me, or I won't make banana bread!" Rachel threatened, turning around in his arms. She put on a serious face, though his pouting was turning her into jelly, and she desperately wanted to give him his own way. It wasn't necessary, though, once he heard the words banana bread.

"I'll get my shoes!"

* * *

Once the two arrived at the store, Rachel picked out a cart and walked in with Finn trailing behind her. "Should we divide and concur?"

"I'll go get the good stuff, and you go get your stuff," Finn said, giving her his signature half-smile.

Finn left Rachel to pick out meat for himself and the others while she went to the vegan section of the store. She grabbed a box and began reading the ingredients, making sure nothing was going to cause Kurt to breakout. He'd never forgive her if he ended up with pimples because of something she cooked.

She was so thoroughly engrossed in the boxes in front of her that she didn't notice as a man stalked up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, immediately knowing that it wasn't Finn's hand.

Rachel turned her head to find a face she hadn't expected. Jesse St. James was standing behind her, grinning in his smug, overconfident, egotistical way. "Hello, Rachel," he leered. "It's so lovely to see you."

"What are you doing here Jesse?" Her face was weary as she glanced around to see if she could find her giant of a husband.

"It's a grocery store my dear," he told her as if she were lacking the intelligence to hold a conversation. "Anyone's allowed to be here."

She huffed, running a hand over her face. She really wished Finn was there. Sure she could take care of herself, but he'd take care of the situation much quicker than she could. "I meant why are you here as in with me."

"That's simple. I miss you. I saw you. I came over. It was simple really. You didn't have that oversized anchor with you either. It was perfect," he said with a demeaning attitude, clearly not thinking highly of her "oversized anchor."

Her face pinched together in anger. She absolutely hated when people treated Finn like he was nothing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means he's going to hold you back. I'm not even sure why you're with him. It can't be his smarts because, let's face it, he doesn't have any. It can't be his looks or talent because I have so much more of both. It's not money because he doesn't have that either. He has nothing."

"He has me." Her voice was hard and sure. "Besides, he is most certainly more talented than you. Not to mention that he so much more attractive."

Jesse was not amused. Clearly his plan fell through, and he had to call upon his training in improvisation to pull through this mess. "Well, he's going to hold you back. You're never going to see Rachel Berry up in lights in Times Square if you keep gigantor around."

"He's not going to hold me back! But you're right; I'm never going to see Rachel Berry in lights be-"

"Because she's going to see Rachel Hudson in lights." Finn's voice suddenly cut through their icy conversation, interrupting Rachel. His arms wrapped around her from behind, clasping her hands in his as they rest on her stomach.

"Oh yes, your silly little plan to get married right after high school, stay together, and be successful. You two won't even make it to the alter before Rachel realises she's too good for you, and leave your ass here in Lima while she goes to New York."

Rachel looks up at Finn, worried that he'll be upset. Instead of a troubled look, Finn had a grin on his face as he looked to Jesse. "Actually, she already is Hudson," he said, holding up his left hand where his wedding band rested.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the shocked and horrified look on Jesse's face. "You _married_ him!"

"Yes I did, now if you could kindly get out of my way, so we can finish getting groceries to make my brother dinner," she said, pushing him aside to grab the box she had been eying.

Jesse huffed and turned on his heal, leaving the two behind. Finn chuckled once the shorter man was out of earshot. Rachel directed a smile his way as she placed her items in the cart. As she straightened herself back up, Finn stooped down to capture her lips with his, linking their hands together.

"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly when he let her go.

"Just you standing up to him. For us."

"I always will."

* * *

"Hurry Finn! They're going to be here in an hour, and the food isn't even ready yet!" Rachel called from her spot in the kitchen, readying for the upcoming dinner. Kurt and Blaine were coming over for the evening, and Rachel was nothing but the perfect hostess.

"Relax, Babe, everything will be fine. It's just Kurt and Blaine. They've been here for dinner before," Finn mumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen to see his tiny wife fretting over something steaming on the stove.

"Just because it's them, doesn't mean we shouldn't feed them decent food. They're family," she said defiantly. He sighed with an amused smile gracing his face. This happened every time someone came over for dinner which was quite often. Having their own place typically led to hosting most hangouts. Though he did love when Rachel referred to his family as her own.

Finn walked over to Rachel, gently turning her around and pressing her back against the counter. He leaned into her, grinning as he attatched his lips to hers. "Mmm, Finn," she mumbled, separating their lips, "we really have to..." She let out a sigh as his lips made their way down her neck after being forced to leave his original destination. His hands were on her hips, holding her in place, and she really didn't want to fight him off.

She was enjoying the sensation her husband was creating, and all thoughts of her brother-in-law and his boyfriend left her mind as she titled her head to the side, giving Finn better access to the skin. Her hands rested around his neck, playing with the hair that resided at the nape.

He left small, soft kisses down her neck before he reached her pulse point behind her ear where he sucked gently.

His hands slid under her shirt, traveling towards her chest, eliciting a soft moan from her mouth. He went to move under the offending cotton covering his destination when the door slammed open loudly.

"Put your clothing on Hudsons! I've walked in on too many impromptu make-out sessions."

Finn sighed, resting his face in the crook of her neck while removing his hands, placing them on the counter on either side of her body. "Come on, Baby, your brother's waiting for us."

"He always interrupts!" Finn growled into her neck. "They're an hour early."

At that moment, Kurt flounced into the kitchen, followed by a bow-tie clad Blaine. "Really? Next to the food? That's highly unsanitary!"

"My place." Finn's answer was simple as he finally moved away from his tiny wife.

"Sorry boys, but dinner won't be ready for a bit. I wasn't expecting you so early, and I, uh, got a little side tracked," Rachel said, throwing out a brilliant smile to deter Kurt's all-knowing smirk. She sent her best friend a quick glare before shooing them out of the kitchen.

* * *

"So have you chosen your Whitney song yet? I myself am struggling with my decision," Kurt asked Rachel, daintily taking a bite of the delicious vegan dish in front of him. "I went to _In Between the Sheets, _and I still have no idea. It's just too difficult to decide!"

"I actually think that I'm doing a duet with Santana," Rachel said, surprising the other three boys in the room.

"Santana?" Kurt said, coughing on his bite of food. "Has hell frozen over?"

"She asked if I wanted to do a duet with her, and I agreed."

Throughout dinner, while Rachel and Kurt's chatter filled the room, Blaine stayed abnormally silent, opting to eat his food rather than talk with the two divas. Finn threw in what he could to the conversation, but he was more concerned with the _lack_ of concern Kurt gave Blaine. It wasn't very often that Kurt ignored his boyfriend.

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong?" Finn asked the tiny girl snuggling into his chest. "You're never this quiet. Are you that upset over Whitney still?"

She moved a little closer to him, leaving her side of the bed empty. "No, I'm just worried about Kurt and Blaine. They seemed so distant."

"Hey, they'll be okay." He pressed his lips to her forehead. "Maybe they're just having a fight. It's not like we haven't had those before."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just, Kurt's been texting this other guy. And Kurt's my best friend, but Blaine doesn't deserve that," Rachel mumbled. It had been bothering her ever since Kurt had told her what he was doing.

"Just forget about my brother for now. You can't really change anything," Finn said, running his hand up and down her arm. "Besides, you're performing tomorrow with Santana. I'm super excited to see that."

"It really is a fantastic performance, if I do say so myself."

"I'm sure it is; I just hope you don't kill each other first," Finn teased looking down at her, adoration shining through his eyes.

"I think that's behind us. At least I hope it is."

* * *

Rachel was shocked to say the least when Blaine performed _It's Not Right But It's Okay_. She had thought Kurt would stop texting Chandler after she had talked to him. Apparently that wasn't the case.

She had decided to journey to the Hummel household after school, seeing as Finn had practice. Knocking on the door, she braced herself for the emotions her diva of a best friend was sure to be experiencing. Carole opened the door and smiled down at her daughter-in-law. "Rachel, Sweetie, what are you doing here? Where's Finn?"

"I, um, actually came to talk to Kurt," she said, glancing at the stairs. Carole nodded, knowing exactly why the girl was there.

Rachel took the stairs, quickly moving to her best friend's door. "Kurt? Can I come in?"

Hearing nothing, Rachel slowly opened the door to find Kurt lying on the bed with music from _Wicked_ playing softly in the background. "You didn't have to come."

"But I wanted to. Listen Kurt-"

"If you're going to tell me that what I did was wrong, I get it." He sniffled and looked up at her. Rachel smiled softly and sat beside the boy.

"I wasn't going to tell you anything like that. I was just going to offer some advice." She looked down at him as he quirked an eyebrow. "Do you love Blaine?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love him."

She nodded. "I know you do. Look when I kissed-"

"I didn't cheat on Blaine! I was just texting someone."

"When I kissed Noah, I was angry. I was hurting and humiliated and I didn't feel like I was doing anything wrong. I just felt like I was getting my justice. But after I did it, I felt awful. It ruined me Kurt. I love your brother so much, and I could have ruined everything that we have now just because of one stupid kiss that meant _nothing_. I don't want you to ruin your chance with Blaine because you guys are in a tough spot right now. Talk to him. If he's feeling insecure about Chandler, talk to him. He's probably hurting much more than you right now."

"I don't even know how to talk to him. I feel like I've entered crazytown where I'm the only one that doesn't understand what's going on," Kurt said, wiping his tears. "Rachel, I don't know what to do."

"Apologizing for hurting his feelings is always a good start. Then just explain your side of the story," Rachel said, shrugging. "_Or, _you could do what I _always _do when I want Finn to listen. Sing to him."

"Sing to him?"

"Dedicate your Whitney song to him. Let him know exactly how you feel by singing to him."

"That's brilliant." Kurt stood on his knees and hugged his best friend. "Thank you!"

* * *

"So," Finn started, looking down at Rachel, who was sitting in between his legs on their bed, reading a book for school. "Are we going to glee tomorrow?"

Rachel put her book down and looked up, leaning into his chest. "Don't you think we should?"

"Well, it's optional; we could just stay here..." he trailed off suggestively with a grin gracing his face. She sighed and looked down, fighting back tears. "Hey, hey, what's with the tears?"

"We don't have much time left here." She heaved in a breath as he sat patiently, waiting for her to continue. "I never thought I'd miss it here. I mean I was always the school loser; I never fit in anywhere. Then glee came along, and you. Everything changed. Sure, I still got slushied almost everyday, but I had my very first friend. I had never had very many of those. And then slowly, the others started to become my friends. Now, I have all of these friends and these memories, and I'm not ready to leave."

"You'll still have your friends, Baby."

"It won't be the same. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to be starting my life with you, though Kurt and Santana are going to live with us. I'm still going to miss everyone."

"I get it, Babe. It's going to be hard, and life with the two of them is going to be...interesting, but we'll make new memories. But hey, we still have time left. Let's make the best of it. We'll go to glee tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby, so much." Finn said, kissing her gently.

* * *

**A/N: So let me know what you think! Again, I'm really sorry it took so long! Give me ideas of what you want to see! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Okay so I know I haven't updated in a long time. I've actually been trying to make this longer, but I don't think this episode inspired me as much as the others. So it is shorter, and it has been a while, but I hope you still enjoy this as much as you have the others. I will be updating soon, especially once holiday break gets here, and I get a break from high school. So read on my dears.**

**Disclaimer - I don't think I've done one of these yet, but Ryan Murphy owns everything, and I am just letting my Finchel dreams out. **

"Did you choose what song you're going to do yet?" Finn asked as he lazily sprawled out across their bed. Rachel was standing in front of the mirror as she looked through her sheet music.

She turned, looking at him determinedly. "Of course! I'm going to sing the song that I was _born_ to sing."

Finn chuckled while he sat up on the edge of the bed. "_Don't Rain on my Parade_?" he asked, knowingly, grabbing her wrist to pull her towards him. Once her body was against his, his arms snaked around her waist. "You always kill that song, Baby."

Her arms rested around his neck as she answered, "I know! It's my _destiny _to sing that song for Madame Tibideaux!"

He chuckled, leaning up to place a loving kiss on her lips. "I'm sure she'll love your voice almost as much as I do. She won't have a choice but to accept you into NYADA."

"You think?"

"Baby, I know," he told her sincerely. "And I'll help you get ready for your audition. I'll do whatever you want or need me to do to help."

She offered him a brilliant smile, getting more and more excited for her audition, though she was worried about Kurt. She couldn't go to New York without him, and she knew Finn wouldn't want to either. They just had to make sure that they helped him as well.

"Well, we should probably practice some of the skills I need to perfect as an actress as well as a singer. I need to be perfect."

"You will be."

* * *

He hadn't seen her since she left the auditorium. She had probably gone home after it happened, and he couldn't really blame her. Finn had never been more proud of her determination than when she told Tibdeaux that she would see her again and again until she got into NYADA.

Finn hurried to their home after the last bell had rung, more than worried about his girl. He took the stairs to their apartment two at a time and pushed through their door, eager to see her to make sure she was okay with his own eyes.

He frantically looked around until his eyes found her, lying on the couch. He wanted to go over to her and gently scoop her up into his arms. He wanted to hold her and stop all of her pain, but when he neared her, she shook her head. "I-I just want some time. I want to be alone for a little while." she sniffled as he went to his knees to look at her. "I'll cry on you later; I promise. But right now, I just need to be alone."

"Whatever you want, Baby. Whatever you want, and I'll do it. Just know that I'm here, and things aren't as bad as they seem." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"You should go help Noah with the rest of the guys. I know you want to help him, and he really needs to pass this class. I just really need time on my own to think," Rachel said, smiling a watery smile at her husband.

He looked at her, his heart breaking. Sure, she had back-up schools; quite a few actually. But NYADA was her best chance at Broadway. The other schools weren't nearly as acclaimed, nor did they have the history of making stars. He knew that was the reason she was so upset, but Finn also knew she was going to make it; without a doubt in his mind, she was going to make it big on Broadway. He'd be right there on every opening night, every award, every closing night, everything.

"The second you want me, call me. I'll be right here." He gave her another kiss. "I love you so much, Babe."

"I love you too."

* * *

It was late when Finn got home. Like really late. He expected to find Rachel asleep in their bed. Instead, he found her right where he left her. Tear stains were evident on her face, and she was breathing shallowly, hiccuping every so often.

"Baby," Finn mumbled softly, kneeling down in front of her yet again. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Do you still want to be alone?"

She shook her head fervently. She stuck out her lip a little and held out her arms, looking like a small child wanting to be picked up. He stood and picked her up, sitting himself down on the couch. He sat down, her in his lap, and enveloped her in his arms. She finally let out the rest of her tears, shaking gently as he rocked her.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Finn asked cautiously, looking down at the tiny girl in his arms, who had finally stopped crying.

"I'm just-I'm just really scared," she whispered.

"Why?" His voice remained soft and soothing. "You were already accepted into other schools in New York. Good schools."

"What if I'm not good enough?" Her voice was full of self-doubt. "NYADA was my best chance at Broadway, and I lost it. And even if I make it to Broadway through the other schools, if I choke at an audition for school, how will I ever perform?"

As she started to cry again, he squeezed her tighter against his chest. "Oh, Baby, no," he mumbled. "That's not going to happen."

"Yes it is!" she wailed, pressing herself further into him while tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

"You're too good to have that happen. This was one audition. Just one. It doesn't mean that you can't do it. Maybe NYADA just wasn't your destiny. Maybe there's something else out there that's going to get you closer. You're going to make it, Baby, I promise."

She heaved in a big breath. "I'm just scared because I don't have a back up plan. If Broadway doesn't work out, I don't know what to do."

Finn sighed, wishing he could make Madam Tibideaux listen to Rachel again. So what if she messed up the words? What she sang was fantastic, probably better than any one else who had auditioned. "Broadway is going to happen. I don't care what it takes to get you there, I'm going to do it." His voice was passionate, causing her eyes to flutter up, and she offered him a sheepish grin. She knew that eventually, he would be the reason she made it. He'd be the only reason she kept on pursuing her dreams.

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, attaching them in a soft and loving kiss. He responded enthusiastically, pushing her down on the couch while coming to hover over her. Their lips stayed fused together in a passionate frenzy. She had begun to peel his shirt off when the door flung open.

"Okay, I have every musical made into a movie, vegan ice cream, and nail polish," Kurt sang as he entered the room followed by Blaine, who actually had everything Kurt had mentioned.

Finn sighed and shifted them both, so Rachel was lying on his chest. It was obvious what they had been doing, causing Kurt to exclaim, "My God, do you two ever take a break to breathe?"

"They're married and this is their home, Babe; we just barged in." Kurt glared at the shorter man. "For a really good reason!"

"Well, Lady Hudson, we're here to make you feel better. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

Rachel looked down at Finn, and he gave her a smile, genuinely okay with a day full of girl activities to make her feel better. "A relaxing day with my three favorite boys in the entire world sounds perfect."

The three spend the day watching musicals which often resulted in impromptu performances, mainly from Rachel and Kurt. They ordered food and ate every bit of the vegan ice cream. It was the stress release Rachel had needed, and it thoroughly distracted her.

"You know what we should do?" Kurt said, looking around excitedly. "Look at apartments! All of us are here! You know Blaine will be there as much as he can, so he has to have a say too!"

'We don't have everyone," Rachel said, grinning at the boy. "Santana isn't here!"

Kurt groaned. "I forgot _Satan_ was going to be living with us. We didn't invite her anyway; she invited herself."

Ignoring him, Finn looked at the laptop Kurt had pulled out of his bag. "How are we going to find an apartment for all of us without living where we're going to get mugged everyday?"

"Santana and Kurt will share a room, and we won't have very high standards, obviously. We'll all have to get jobs, but we'll manage," Rachel said, having planned it all out in her head.

Finn looked down at the girl in his arms and then over to his brother and Blaine. They were actually going to do it. They were all leaving for a different state that was the exact opposite of Lima. New York is where their lives would begin. They were starting their own family, just the five of them. They were going to be their own little dysfunctional family in New York.

* * *

**A/N - Let me know what you think or you want to see! I'm open to ideas and suggestions of what you want from Finchel! We're almost done with season three and then I am branching out on my own. Very little of season four will be used. I know a lot of you want a show down with Finn and Brody, and there will be one, but Rachel in no way will be interested in him.**


End file.
